GivinUp Trilogy:I Gave Up on Us but Never on You
by Pure Mudblood
Summary: Finished! Second in the Givin Up SeriesHell, A place no one wants to go,but you put me there,So long ago. A promise I made,I intend to keep,But you broke yours,You just threw me in so deep.Sequel to Givin' Up. PG13 for language
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line. Songs are not mine. Uncle Snape came from Slytherin Girl and I have permission to use it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
With that she got up off the bench and walked way, not shedding a single  
tear. All she did was build the wall as high as it would go and made a  
promise to never let it fall again. All letting it down did was set yourself up for hurt and she didn't want the hurt to ever hit her again.  
  
As Draco watched her walk away, from him, from his life, forever, a single tear rolled down his cheek, a rough path getting carved in his milky skin. It seemed as if lights were dimming and a tunnel had formed around him, and  
Hermione was the only thing visible.  
  
She glanced back at him one last, her gaze cold and heartless, and it felt like his already bruised and bleeding heart had been ripped in two, never  
to be repaired. In a single moment, he watched her close the door and  
disappear from his life for what he believes is the last time, ever.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Master it has been done, they will join you on the evening of the new  
moon"  
  
"Good job, and the girls?"  
  
"Are hurt as hell but the one has slipped into a cold demeanor. One that is  
very well known to Snape's"  
  
"Good, Good. Now leave"  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
~*~*~*~The Next Evening~*~*~*~  
  
"K, Justin, you know what to say correct?"  
  
"Yes, I know"  
  
"Alright lets go in"  
  
~*~*~About 20 initiations later~*~*~  
  
"And you, Draco Malfoy, will pledge yourself to him, give your life for him  
and kill for him"  
  
"I will"  
  
"You swear that you hate all muggles, mudbloods, half-bloods, muggle-lovers  
and blood traitors?"  
  
"I swear on my life and lord"  
  
"Step aside please. Blaise Zambini"  
  
"Are you willingly here tonight?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Do you feel any love, caring or compassion towards anyone or thing?"  
  
"No, as that is a sign of true weakness and there's no place for that in  
this world"  
  
"And you, Blaise Zambini, will pledge yourself to him, give your life for  
him and kill for him?"  
  
"I will"  
  
"You swear that you hate all muggles, mudbloods, half-bloods, muggle lovers  
and blood traitors?"  
  
"I swear on my life and lord"  
  
"Please step aside. Justin Flinch-Fletchy"  
  
"Ah, so this is the mudblood that wishes to join us?"  
  
"Yes, sir. I wish to join the side that will win and the side with all the  
power"  
  
"Milord, if I may?" Lucius asked turning to his lord.  
  
"You may"  
  
"I think that it is absolutely preposterous to let this Mudblood join us.  
It would go against everything that we believe in"  
  
"Are you calling me stupid, Malfoy? Cause last time I checked I was  
anything but"  
  
"Of course not, my Lord"  
  
"Than get on with it so that we can place the Mark on these final three"  
  
"Yes sir, Are you willingly here tonight?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Do you feel any love, compassion or caring for anyone or thing?"  
  
"I do not. It's a weakness that to many have and its what corrupts them. I  
have no time for that"  
  
"And you, Justin Flinch-Fletchy, will pledge yourself to him, give your  
life for him and kill for him?"  
  
"I will"  
  
"You swear you hate all muggles, mudblood, half-bloods, muggle lovers and  
blood-traitors?"  
  
"I swear on my life and lord"  
  
"Malfoy, Zambini and Flinch-Fletchy please stick out your left arm"  
  
Voldemort stepped forward with his wand arm extended. He waved it around in  
the air and recited a charm.  
  
Blaise felt a seering pain shot through his entire body. When they told you that it got burned in your arm they weren't kidding. He fell to the ground clutching his arm. No one else had fell to the ground but the three of the  
did.  
  
The pain over whelmed them but each refused to scream.  
  
"I do believe that those are three of the four ever to react like that. That is how you are supposed to react. You people who don't react at all,  
well you have problems. Your not supposed to have a painless life. That would be beyond the point as to why you join me" There was a low mumbling  
throughout the room.  
  
"Stand up you three. You have proved to me that you will obey. You have  
pledged your life to me. Now, if you shall disobey me or go back on any  
pledge that you took, the penalty will be death. Am I understood?"  
  
"Yes, my lord" they choursed.  
  
"Good, now you three and all other proven followers may leave. All you who  
have just been inticiated must stay so I can give you tasks to prove  
yourself to me."  
  
The three left the hall and apparated to the Malfoy Manor, that Draco had  
ffered as a place for them to stay. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line. The songs are not mine. Uncle Snape is borrowed from Slytherin Girl and I have full permission to use it.  
  
~*~*~*~Five Years Later~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione Granger (if you read the first one you'll get why its still Granger) sat at her desk, bored out of her mind. She had been sitting in the same spot all day with nothing to do. Her boss had left work for them to do while he was on vacation but she had already finished her share.  
  
She worked for the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Magical and Muggle Finance. It had been opened 3 years ago when Gringotts started getting an overwhelming amount of money exchanged and they were already short staffed so they got this brilliant idea to handle all the numbers.  
  
She had started out as a secretary's assistant and quickly worked her way up to assistant manager of the Department. She had become bored of the possession extremely fast though and was going insane.  
  
She was toying with a certain pendant on a silver chain around her neck. She had promised to never remove it, no matter what happened and she had kept that promise for five years now.  
  
~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~  
  
"Mia you know I love you no matter what right?" he looked her straight in the eyes.  
  
"Yes, and I you" her voice rang with sincerity.  
  
"And I will love you always and forever, if we're together or apart?"  
  
She just nodded this time. "Mia, promise me that you will forever where the chain and ring, no matter where you or I are"  
  
"I promise I will Draco, and I want you to promise the same thing"  
  
"I will Mia, I will never remove it, not even in death"  
  
~*~*~*~End of Flashback~*~*~*~  
  
"Mia, hey you want to go for dinner with Padma and I?" Ginny Weasley asked her best friend.  
  
"Sure, why not? Where you guys going?"  
  
"We thought we'd just hit that little Café around the corner from the apartment. You know the one that just opened? I hear it has absolutely amazing food!"  
  
"I've heard that to. Are we picking Padma up or is she going to meet us at the apartment?"  
  
"She's going to meet us. She met her sister today and we both know that that means she could be a while. I mean, the way those two talk, I swear that's all they ever do"  
  
"Hey I heard that you know" Padma was standing behind Ginny with an expression of mock hurt on her face.  
  
"I knew you were because Mia over here got that smirk on her face that she always used to get when Dra. Come on let's go to dinner" Ginny quickly covered what she was going to say.  
  
She knew that was the wrong subject with Mia. Every time he was brought up Mia's expression would harden more than usual for a single moment but it would disappear almost instantly and you would think that you had imagined it.  
  
But Ginny knew her friend better than that. She knew that Draco had ripped her heart in two that night. Mia had loved Draco more than life itself and would have gone to the ends of the earth with him. Ginny had been in tears over her break-up with Blaise that evening, as had Padma with Justin and Mia had comforted them all night. But when they took a close look at their friend in the following weeks they saw that wall there.  
  
Her smile and laughter never reached her eyes anymore and it still didn't. They had never been able to break down that wall again. The boys had always had such a big part in making it crumble, especially Draco. With them gone, it seemed that Mia would never be Mia again. They took a piece of her soul that night and it would most likely never be returned.  
  
They had taken a part of Ginny and Padma as well, but they had come through on the other side, still hurt but able to get on with their lives. But they like Hermione had made a promise that night to never remove the chain and they had stuck to it.  
  
The three friends walked out of Hermione's office and apparated back to their apartment, so they could change and go to dinner. They had lived together ever since they returned from Hogwarts.  
  
It had turned out that Hermione had no choice, as her 'father' kicked her out when he found out that she knew she was adopted. Ginny moved out because she couldn't face going home and living under the same roof as Ron again. Padma only came with them because she didn't feel like going home and living with her parents.  
  
They headed into the Café and sat down at a table in the corner. Hermione went up to the counter and got both herself and Padma a chicken salad sandwich and Ginny a bowl of their veggie soup. She also got them each a mocha slushie as it was to hot for coffee.  
  
"So, Mia how was your day at work?" Ginny questioned.  
  
"Boring as all hell, in fact I already finished the work for the week and the boss is out of town, so I have no choice but to show up at work incase of emergency"  
  
"God that's gotta suck, Mia" Padma sympathized.  
  
"It does, it does. But oh well, its no use dwelling on it now is it? Now how was shopping with your sister Padma. I noticed that you only had one bag"  
  
"Oh, it was great, but we only had about an hour because Pavarti got called away on some business so we just set up another date for next week"  
  
"O well, sorry about the delay you got stuck with but at least this time your able to set up another time, right?" Ginny told her friend.  
  
"Exactly, but its ok, I had a dinner date with you guys anyway. How was your day at the office though Gin?"  
  
Ginny and Padma ran a little Magical Lawyers office for witches and wizards who didn't wish to be represented by the Ministry. "Oh, it was good. We got 5 new clients to day but my god, the Ross's came in today, you know the case, the one where the kid got caught stealing but their trying to prove it was someone else, anyway, I have never heard so much yelling in my life. They got in to this major fight right in the middle of the office. The mother believe the kid but the father doesn't." and she carried on describing some of the cases that took place that day.  
  
"But we're getting paid really well on that one." Ginny suddenly stopped in the middle of her sentence and her eyes grew wide. "Ahhh.anyone want another slush?" she asked as she kicked Padma under the table and threw her head in the direction of the doors.  
  
"Sure, why not" Hermione answered her. "I could use the caffeine today"  
  
"Alright, I'll be right back"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
What she see? Short yes, but they will remain short on this story as I have no idea where I'm taking it but as I woke up yesterday to 6 new reviews and by the evening had like 12 I figured I better get a sequel up and going before I got yelled at.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Destiny  
  
mel  
  
Spaced Out Space Cadet  
  
k-kat  
  
firehottie (x2)  
  
Lady Malfoy12  
  
Heather Lawless  
  
GemGemJoo  
  
Dove  
  
Mara  
  
WTF  
  
and Mel62  
  
All of the above told me I had to do a sequel and several actually threatened or demanded or got all weepy so I thought I'd put this out to please. Hope you like 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or songs only the plotline. 'Uncle Snape' came from Slytherin Girl and I have full permission to use it.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny walked up to the counter and ordered the drinks. When she glanced over at the table she saw that Padma had tried to get Hermione wrapped up in some conversation but Hermione was quickly losing interest.  
  
She turned to get the drinks from the girl behind the counter but as she was walking back she saw Him turn and look her in the face. She froze on the spot, and just stared at him. It felt like hours before she was able to move again but when she saw Hermione get up from her seat out of the corner of her eye, she was jerked back into reality.  
  
"Mia, I told you that I would bring the drinks" she told her friend as she came around the small corner which blocked her view from other side of the café.  
  
"I know you did but you've been standing in the same spot for about 5 minutes so I thought I would come and help." Hermione's eyes landed on the little circular table that Ginny had been starring at. Her eyes flashed fire, "what in the hell is going on here?"  
  
"Why Granger, are me and my friends not allowed to come and eat?" 23 year old Draco Malfoy questioned, a smirk crossing his face.  
  
"Not in my neighbourhood your not Malfoy. You told me to stay away from you five years ago and you also told me that you would stay away from me. No communication of any kind. Do you recall that night, or do I have to refresh you tiny memory?" she sneered.  
  
"I recall perfectly, and as I can see you kept the other promise as well"  
  
"I'm a woman of my word Malfoy, always have been and always will be. Now get the hell away from me and MY friends and the hell out of my life, I never wish to see your face again or the faces of those two"  
  
Draco looked over Hermione. She had changed considerably, though she was still in all black. She appeared to have lost all excess weight and was dangerously thin, as well her eyes were colder then he remembered. They had gone from the chocolate brown to almost black.  
  
"Well, Granger, its not as if this was planned. I mean why would we ever want to see your face or the faces of those.things behind you" "I hate you more than I did that night five years ago. Get the hell out of my face and the hell out of my life, Malfoy. You treated my friends and I like dirt for to long."  
  
"I don't take orders, Granger. From anyone, you hear?"  
  
"Oh, I thought you did. I mean, you take orders from your.what do you call him.oh yeah, your 'lord', do you not?"  
  
"Granger, mark my words, we will meet again, I will make sure of that. From this point on I will make your life a living hell"  
  
"Is that a threat?"  
  
"No, look at it more as a.challenge"  
  
"Well, then you bloody well better pray to god, for I do not turn down a challenge and I always come out on top"  
  
She spun on her heel and headed out the door. Right before it closed, she poked her head in and said, "Oh, and Malfoy, just thought I'd say thanks for not letting me make the biggest mistake of my life. You know, like one day marrying you, with you being gay and all"  
  
~*~*~*~Later that Evening~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione walked into her room, and pulled out a box from under her bed. She glanced up at the door to make sure that no one was coming, then opened to lid.  
  
Inside she found two picture frames. One was emerald green, with silver lettering spelling out Best Friends. In the frame was a picture of six people laughing, She was amazed that after all these years of not talking that they all still stood in the picture. They looked so at peace with each other.  
  
She picked up the other one. It looked exactly like the green except it was in Crimson and the lettering was in gold. There were three people in the picture. Her and her old, old best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.  
  
She remembered the day of the fight. The day that she had told them to stay the hell out of her life. She had flipped out so badly that night. She cried and cried. It had been the first time that year that the wall had come down completely. She recalled how Blaise had told her that they loved her like a sister and they wouldn't let anyone ruin her life. Well, they had taken that promise back. They had ruined her life.  
  
She took out the two little statues that were in the box as well. One was a beautiful emerald snake, the other was three crimson lions, a name carved on the back of each.  
  
She could still see the gifts sitting on her bed, when she opened the door to the Head Girls bedroom. While they had had they're fight, she still couldn't believe that they had given her gifts, especially when she needed them the most. She had just found out about being adopted, and that her only real family left was Snape.  
  
( A/N: Don't get me wrong, she loves her uncle, but it had been a lot for her to take in one day. Also, how would you react if you just fo0und out that the most hated teacher had the same blood in his veins as you did? Not very well.)  
  
"Mia, are you alright?" Ginny asked from the door, making Hermione jump from the sudden intrusion. Ginny walked in and handed her a mug of hot chocolate, which seemed to be more calming to Hermione then tea ever had been.  
  
"yeah, I'm fine. Just getting lost in some old memories" Hermione sighed.  
  
"Well, some must have been pretty sad, as you have tears rolling donw your cheeks" Ginny laughed a little, and reached over to wipe a couple of her friends tears away. "You miss them don't you?"  
  
"No, what would make you think that?" Hermione started getting defensive.  
  
"Just that your looking at pictures of all of them. I know it was a lot for you to take in one year Mia, but it was 5 years ago. But you still love them all, I can tell by the look you carry. Its that one of loss that both Padma and I carry, but you don't show yours often. Mia, you've gone cold again and immersed yourself in your work, like you used to. Remember when Harry and Ron had first started to pull away from you? You did nothing but work for the entire year. Mia, listen to me. You need to try and let it slip into your past, and try to stop carrying it around with you in the present. You need to do it for your sanity, ok?"  
  
"Gin, I did that a long time ago, and I don't love them anymore. I happen to have a lot to do at work you know, being the second in command and all"  
  
"Ok, Mia. I didn't mean to put you on the diffensive. Anyway I have to be up at 5 tomorrow for a 6 o'clock appointment, but I'll see you for the Friday lunch date?"  
  
"Yeah. Night Gin"  
  
"Night Mia"  
  
When Ginny was gone Hermione put the box back under her bed, and crawled between her black silk sheets. She fell into a fitful sleep, filled with dreams of memories from her last and worst yet best year at Hogwarts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
How was it?? Sorry it took so long, but A) I'm moving, and B) I'm getting ready for school and have less time for the computer. Also, I need music to listen to while I'm writing, and I cant find anything for this story, so give me ideas. I'm to lazy to find out who I should say thanks to so thanks to all reviewers and I'll give actual in the next few chapters. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. None of the songs are mine. Uncle Snape is Slytherin Girl's and I have full permission to use it.  
  
~*~*~*~Malfoy Manor~*~*~*~  
  
Draco walked into his room and slammed his door. He couldn't believe her. The nerve. 'And I thought she still had feelings for me' he thought to himself.  
  
'How dare she say I'm gay!' 'I know that, but that went to far. I mean, how is that going to look for my reputation?' 'Do I look like the Draco Malfoy from five years ago? I don't think so' 'How? How did I ask for it?' 'So? That shouldn't have caused her to say that. I mean she was a total bitch and she knows damn well I'm not gay' 'Whatever. I will make a point to go out of my way to make her life a living hell though' 'I so do not love her anymore. If anything I hate her more than I do Potter and Weasley'   
  
"Would you both just shut-up!" Draco shouted, finally getting annoyed at the two different sides battling in his head.  
  
"Talking to yourself, Malfoy? Now you surely have gone insane" Draco spun around to see Blaise and Justin in his door way.  
  
"For you information, I went insane years ago. Now, what the hell do you want?"  
  
"Oh, just to let you know that your father wants us to join him this evening at the gathering. We weren't supposed to go, but apparently he received orders from Voldemort to have us be there this evening"  
  
"Hmm, alright, I will just assume you already told him that we would be there?"  
  
"Of course, as we all know what happened last time you refused to go to the gathering when your father told you to come"  
  
"To true, to true. Now is that all?" he asked sounded very inpatient.  
  
"Yeah, oh wait. Here, it's a letter from the ministry, apparently there's an opening for you"  
  
"Alright, now if that's all, I would appreciate it if you would both vacate my room or I will throw you out of it. Your choice" he told them, an oh-so- innocent smirk (A/N: It does make sense, really it does. It works!) crossing his face.  
  
"Whoa, have a bad day or something. O wait, I almost forgot about running into the ex's and yours telling everyone in the café your gay. How could you keep that from us man? I mean, as your oh-so-called best friends, we should know these things" Justin eyes lit up with amusement as he watched Draco's flash with anger.  
  
"Oh go to hell, Flinch-Fletchy"  
  
"Sorry man, but I'm already in it" a smirk played across his features (apparently he picked up more than one of the Slytherins traits).  
  
"Aren't we all? Now get the hell you of my face and out of my room before I remove you myself"  
  
"Temper, Temper" Blaise scolded him. However, after seeing the amount of anger on Draco's face, he gestured to Justin that they should leave.  
  
Draco closed the door behind his two best friends. They had resided in the Malfoy Manor ever since the night of their initiation. And to Draco it had been hell. If he ever set one toe out of line, his father would be in his room with his staff/cane (whatever you want to call it), just waiting to teach his son one of his many 'lessons'. Draco had probably spent at least two months combined passed out in the dungeons, plus another month and a half passed out in his room and about three months laid up unable to move because of these little lessons. So combined he had spent approximately six and a half months in this Manor because he was injured. Though, Justin and Blaise had probably spent about the same trapped in here because of injury.  
  
Blaise because of his father and Justin because of the guy that had been assigned to teach him the lessons that Death-Eaters children were taught from an early age.  
  
He kept thinking what it would have been like had he not excepted this offer. Had he, Blaise and Justin just told the girls, then maybe, just maybe, none of them would be here today. They could've been married with a family by now, but no, they had to try and figure this out on their own. They had never thought that they might've been able to find a way around this if they had talked to Hermione, the smartest and probably one of the most powerful witches that there was.  
  
But each time he would mentally slap himself for falling into these thoughts. It was weak to think that he could've ever changed this. It was his fate and he damn well knew it. There was nothing that he could do now to change it.  
  
He walked over across the room and into the adjoining bathroom so that he could take a shower before the gathering that evening.  
  
~*~*~*~The Next Morning at The Girls Place~*~*~*~  
  
"MIA!! Get your Ass out here before you miss breakfast!" Padma yelled to her friend the next morning.  
  
She finally went into Hermione's room and found her with her pillow over her head. "Come on Mia! You have exactly half an hour before you start work so get your ass up and out of bed right now."  
  
"Go away!" was the only answer she got.  
  
"Come on, its 8 and you have to be in at work no matter what. Incase you forgot, you're the one in charge this week!"  
  
This she received a groan and roll over from Hermione. Realizing that this wasn't going to work she walked into the bathroom across the hall and turned on the cold tap. When she had a full cup of ice-cold water she walked back into Hermione room and stood over her.  
  
"Are you going to get up?"  
  
Getting no answer, she held the glass over Hermione and dumped it.  
  
"What the HELL??" Hermione was all the sudden very awake and alert. Looking around she saw Padma standing by her bed, trying desperately not to laugh. "I'm going to kill you, you bitch!"  
  
Padma wheeled around and out of the room before Hermione was even out of the bed. She poked her head back in the door. " I guess next time you'll get up when I tell you to!"  
  
Hermione got out of bed and walked across the hall into the bathroom, grumbling about how she hated Padma and how she should've let her sleep. She closed the door, and turned to water on to take a shower.  
  
Climbing out of the shower 10 minutes later she grabbed her wand and dried her hair. She got dressed and went into the kitchen to find that breakfast had been set out on the table for her.  
  
She breathed in a deep sigh and plopped down on one of the chairs.  
  
"I thought you were going to kill me," Padma said as she set down a pitcher of orange juice.  
  
"Yeah, well, I don't have the energy right now, mind if I do it later?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
"Sure, no problem. Should set up an appointment or just let you surprise me?"  
  
"How 'bout I surprise you?"  
  
"Alright"  
  
They ate they're breakfast in silence and Hermione glanced up at the clock. "Oh My God! I have exactly two minutes to make it to work; I have an interview this morning to fill one of the positions. I'll meet you and Ginny at the office at 12:30 to go for lunch, ok?"  
  
"Sounds fine, now leave, don't want to be late. I'll see you later"  
  
"Yeah" and with that Hermione apparated to her office just in time, because her interview was just walking up to the secretary's desk.  
  
"Is this where I go for the interview for the international managers position?"  
  
"Yes, sir. Just through that door"  
  
"Thank you miss"  
  
Hermione heard a small knock on her door, before she heard it open. She turned around to greet her interview. ~*~*~*~*~  
  
How was it?? Let me know Please!! Thanks to all reviewers and I promise that I will make this a Hermione/Draco!!. I'm sorry about any spelling or grammar mistakes that are here, I fixed the ones I found but both my beta's say that there's more.  
  
Its going to be shorter chapters more updates. Also let me know if you have any ideas as I very badly need some and let me know in your review if you want an email when I update.  
  
Pure Mudblood 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot line. Uncle Snape (although he's yet to be mentioned) is Slytherin Girls but I have full permission to use it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hi I'm.oh hell" Draco immediately pulled back his hand when he saw who his interview had been set up with.  
  
"Oh hell's right. What are you doing here Malfoy?" Draco looked at her like it was the most idiotic question in the world.  
  
"I believe that I'm here for the interview, Granger." but her was cut off by Hermione.  
  
"Its Miss Granger to you Malfoy, now please hand over your resume or whatever so that I can get this over with, I have a lunch meeting"  
  
"Oh, well, then I'll make sure to tie you up all day"  
  
"Oh God. Just hand it over please so I can get this over and done with"  
  
"Uh-uh. This isn't a very good impression to be making on me as I'm might be coming here to work with you"  
  
"A) You have no right to tell me what to do or how to act, B) I don't have to make a good first impression, or whatever you want to call it and C) You'll be working under me not with me" Draco just sat there, his eyebrows raised and a smirk forming on his lips.  
  
Hermione was about to launch into another little lecture when there was a knock on her door. She let out a slightly relieved sigh. "Come in"  
  
"Sorry to interrupt you miss, but an owl just arrived for you"  
  
"That's ok" Hermione walked around her desk to retrieve the letter from Kaya (A/N: I'm pretty sure you figured this out, but Kaya is Hermione's secretary). "Kaya, do me a favor and get Mr.Malfoy something to drink if he wants" Hermione told her not even looking up from the letter.  
  
About five minutes later Kaya came back with a cup of coffee for Draco and a bottle of water for Hermione.  
  
"Kaya, please tell my uncle and sister to come right inside when they get here"  
  
(A/N: I know that Hermione's sister is from her adopted family but lets say that Hermione reported her father at some point in the five year gap and her uncle got custody of her)  
  
"Ok, is that all?"  
  
"Yes I believe so Kaya. Thanks." With that Kaya walked out of the office and closed the door.  
  
"Ok, Malfoy lets back to this"  
  
"Granger, did you just tell her to let them in right in the middle of our interview?"  
  
"Your point would be?"  
  
"Its rude. As you are in an interview they should have to wait for us to finish"  
  
"Ummmm. Let me think about that..how 'bout no. You were rude to me and I don't really care if its rude, they're making a special trip in to see me and my friends, so if it's an inconvenience to you I suggest you leave"  
  
"No I came for the interview and you damn well better give it to me"  
  
"Why even bother, what if I don't want to hire you because I don't think that we could be compatible in a working environment. What if I decide not to hire you because I just don't like you?"  
  
"Why don't you tell me what's really bothering you Granger. We may be enemies, but I can tell that there's something else wrong. Believe it or not I did pay attention to you and your feelings for a year. I, actually, know for a fact that I know you better than anyone else"  
  
"There's nothing else wrong. You don't know me in the least anymore so don't even try to tell me that you do. The Mia you knew in 7th year, died in 7th year and she will never be back. You lost her Grad night and so did everyone else."  
  
"What do you mean, I lost her on Grad night? I didn't do anything; I explained why I did what I did. I told you I had no choice"  
  
"Like hell you didn't have a choice. You had to be the big guys and figure it out on your own, but you never thought to come to me did you? No, I mean I was only the smartest and most powerful witch in our year! You didn't even come clean when I confronted you guys!"  
  
"We didn't want you in anymore danger then you were already in! We were trying to."  
  
"Don't even say it" Hermione cut him off. "You didn't think that while you were trying to protect me that you hurt me even more. You killed me that night, but you know what, I never cried over you! I was only ever scared half to death that I would find out in the paper that you had been found dead! When you did that, you killed what was left of me and I hate you for it! I hate you for everything! I just plain hate you!"  
  
"You don't think that it didn't kill me to do that? You don't think that I tried to think of every possible way around it? But I screwed up ok. I didn't know what to do. The only thing on my mind was to protect you, Ginny and Padma! But you know what? I hate you to! I hate you for tearing my heart in two! I hate you for you and everything that I went through for you! I hate you for making me show my feelings! I hate that you made me love you! I hate you for you!"  
  
"I hate that you made me love you! I trusted you more than life itself. You were my anchor to the world. But you blew, Malfoy. I told you than that I would've gone to the end with you. I would've gone into hiding for the rest of my life, gone to Azkaban, even DIE for you! Don't you get it? I would've gone to the ends of the earth with you, if it meant that I could love you. I loved you with all my heart, but you took my heart with you when you old me to leave. You took the Mia you knew. In fact, you took away the Mia everyone knew. You took away everything, but what Granger used to be. You left the one thing that I hated most about myself. You left my know-it-all, bookworm self."  
  
"I don't care! Don't you get that? You made me faulter in what was supposed to be my destiny. I thought that my destiny was to be with you all that year. When you walked away from me and didn't even shed a single tear, that's when I knew I was wrong. When you went back to calling me Malfoy, I knew right then that there was no hope. I no longer care about you and I no longer care about our friends. I said in my vows to the Dark Lord that feeling love, caring and compassion towards another is a sign of true weakness and even if I didn't believe it than I sure as hell do now. You're a stupid, selfish b."  
  
"THAT'S QUITE ENOUGH YOU TWO!" Snape's voice thundered through the room. "I can't believe you two. You're acting like ten year olds. And what kind of example is that to show Adi, Mia?"  
  
"But Uncle I."  
  
"I don't want to hear it Hermione. I know you two had problems at the end of your seventh year. I also know that there's not much chance that you'll ever be friends again. But Mia, you know that Draco here is the best for the job but you also know that I hate him for what he did to you. Draco, as much as I think of you as my own, you hurt Mia and I hate you for it but I can almost assure you that you have this job but you hurt Mia in anyway, I will make sure no one ever find your body"  
  
"Yes, sir" they both mumbled, acting as if they were still in school.  
  
"Good, now, are you finished here?"  
  
"I believe so, Malfoy, I'll owl you this week" Hermione told him, a look of disgust on her face. She knew that her uncle was right, that Draco was right for the job, but she just did not want to hire him.  
  
Draco just glared at her and Snape, although he had a bit of a smirk playing on his lips when he looked at Hermione. He knew he had that job, he just didn't know how long it would be before she actually admitted it more than herself.  
  
Once Draco had cleared the office, Snape sat down at Hermione's desk. They were planning on taking her over to pick up Ginny and Padma so that they could all go to lunch.  
  
Snape studied his niece closely, and saw that her eyes were showing absolutely no emotion. He had watched her slip into this not caring, cant stand the world, leave me alone or I'll kill you state. He, however, like everyone else thought it would pass, but by the time that they realized it wouldn't, it was to late to pull her back.  
  
They had become very close over the years, and him getting custody of Adi had just made their relationship stronger. They were the only two beings on this earth that he loved and he wasn't about to let them go. However, he always knew that there was apart of herself that she kept hidden from everyone, even her best friends. Padma and Ginny saw it too. She hid her soul, or didn't have one, but they all saw it show through at some points.  
  
This worried Snape very much, for this is what happened to him when he thought that he had lost Hermione forever. He had withdrawn and become evil and cold. But he saw beneath all that on Hermione. He could tell that seeing Draco again was killing her. The prospect of having to work with him again was bugging her even more.  
  
And from what he has just walked in on, he could tell that Draco didn't mach like the arrangement either. He had talked to Draco over the years and thought of him as a son, though he hated him for what he did to Hermione. He could also understand it.  
  
"Uncle Severus" Hermione's voice broke his train of thought. "Come on, we have to be at the office in like 5 minutes and I believe Ginny made reservations for lunch somewhere in Hogsmeade"  
  
"OK, come on, let's go get Adi. I sent her outside when we came in to you two fighting. I believe that Kaya should be out there spoiling her lunch about now"  
  
"Yeah, you know Kaya. Always lots of candy in her desk. I think that's why Adi likes it here so much" Hermione said, a small smile playing on her lips. She had missed her little sister greatly, for she was always away with Snape up at Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione and her uncle went outside to find Kaya, doing exactly what they thought. Feeding Adi candy and spoiling her lunch.  
  
"Mina!" Adianna squealed, as she ran into her sister's outstretched arms.  
  
"Hey baby, have you been good for Uncle Sev?" Hermione asked, giving her sister a tight hug.  
  
"Yes, Mina. Uncle Sev bought me a teddy that talks with me, and he.." Hermione smiled at her little sister's enthusiasm, as her face lit up while telling her everything that Uncle Severus had done for her or given her.  
  
"Come on you two, we have to get to the office so that we don't miss our reservations"  
  
With that Hermione picked up her little sister in her arms and apparated with her, Uncle Severus following right behind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
So?? I'm kind of iffy about this chapter. But I think I can go somewhere with it. I'm still looking for story ideas. I am in great need of them and I've only gotten one so far. Also, if you would like an email when I update just leave your email address in your reviews.  
  
As I already said, this is likely to change, as I have yet to hear from one of my betas, but I cant seem to write anything else unless I have reviews in, I need the inspiration. So don't be surprised if this comes up as reposted at some point. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything (songs, characters etc.) except for the plot line. Uncle Snape is borrowed from Slytherin Girl and I have full permission to use it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco stormed into the manor and slammed his door shut. This had to be the worst day of his life. . ., well maybe it was in the top three, as Grad and the day after had been pure hell for him. But this was beside the point. He had been kind of happy when he had received that letter for the interview, something that he never felt. But when he had got there, this was totally shattered.  
  
Hermione seemed to be everywhere he looked lately. He was always seeing her or something that reminded him of her or he kept coming across pictures of the 6 of them. They had ruled Hogwarts that final year, and there wasn't a single person who didn't talk about them still. They had created a legacy and it was longer lasting then the Golden Trio's had been.  
  
Though, they were still known on some bad terms as well. They were that ones that had broke the Trio after all. However, nobody knew what had happened between the six. As far as they knew, it had been a fight, like it had been with the G.T. A fight that had broken yet another famous group and chances were that there would never be another like it.  
  
Draco had enjoyed that year more then anything. That first dance, that first kiss, having a solid foundation of friends that they thought nothing could break, that first date, the first detention that the six had to serve together. Everyone knew that they were inseparable and yet, here they were, split up.  
  
The guys had amazingly taken the split a lot harder than the girls had. They had had much more time to prepare for was to happen; yet they all crumbled on the inside when they told the girls that it was over. They all turned cold and seemingly heartless, but they all still had that small piece of them that regretted the decision every moment that passed them.  
  
Draco truly wanted to hate her. Wanted to know that what they had was just a small mess up in his life. A small trip over a bump in his path. But no matter how hard he tried to tell himself this, he just could never come to believe it.  
  
It had killed him to see her. To see that she, too, had gone cold. But he couldn't admit to himself that he still loved her. He desperately wanted to hate her and the other girls. But he couldn't. He just couldn't get over it.  
  
They had helped him immensely over the seventh year. Had really been there when he needed to talk. The other guys missed that to. They had all sworn that they cared for no one on this earth. What a lie that had been. Yet, it couldn't be undone now. They had two choices, ride this out till Voldemort died or tell him that they were leaving, and get killed.  
  
And, to be totally honest, Draco was about ready to opt for the latter of the two. He didn't want to do this anymore. He had been apart of more raids than many who had been on the Dark Lords side for 15 years. He, Blaise and Justin were the three most trusted Death Eaters, even more trusted then Lucius. They had found it quite ironic to, that the three most trusted, should be the least trusted of them all.  
  
Draco tried every way possible to get Hermione off his mind. But the harder he tried, the more she seemed to surface.  
  
"Dammit" Draco shouted kicking his bed frame.  
  
"That wasn't very nice Malfoy" Justin chastised.  
  
"What the hell do you two want this time?" Draco growled at them.  
  
Blaise and Justin made they're way over to the bed and sat down.  
  
"I don't recall inviting you in to sit" Draco said sitting down in the armchair beside the window.  
  
"You didn't, we didn't ask either" Blaise told him  
  
"You didn't answer my question. What the hell do you want?" Draco put a small pause in between each word to emphasize that he was in a bad mood and that he wanted them gone fast.  
  
"Now is that a way to treat your best friends?" Draco snorted.  
  
"Best friends.that's a good one. If memory serves, we care for no one and having best friend involves caring for another person" he snarled.  
  
Blaise just raised an eyebrow and Justin had a small smirk on his face. They all knew that this was just for show, as they never knew who was listening or watching somehow.  
  
"Now answer me, what the hell do you want?"  
  
"To know if you got the job," Justin sneered at him. "But now I'm not sure if I really care or not"  
  
"Hell yeah I got it, I just have to wait for the owl telling me I did. It could take awhile though, the interviewer doesn't really want to admit that I'm the best for the job"  
  
"And you didn't just threaten because." Blaise inquired.  
  
"Since when has Granger ever bowed down because of a threat?"  
  
Justin burst into laughter. "Granger.interview.have to work with.you'll die.see frequently" he got out between bouts of laughter.  
  
"If you don't watch, I'll make sure that you guys end up working at Weasley and Patil's office. Now, I'm sure you don't really want that now do you?" This immediately shut Justin up and wiped the smile off of Blaise's face. "Didn't think so"  
  
"So, you really think that she'll give you that job?" Blaise asked Draco, his neutral expression returning  
  
"Oh yeah, Snape walked in in the middle of the interview and told Granger that she knew as well as he did that I was the best for the job. And she had a small defeated look on her face before she covered it back up with her cold emotionless expression again" Draco explained, conveniently to mention that Snape had walked in while he and Hermione had been fighting.  
  
"I never did understand why she wasn't sorted into Slytherin. I mean it was proved that she was a pure-blood, she had the cunning that we do, the quick- thinking, the ability to remain neutral in basically any situation, the smarts that most of us have.note that I say most here. I mean she had everything a Slytherin does. She would've been the perfect Slytherin. Snape even seemed to like her more than the rest, though he still hated her for being a Gryffindor" Blaise thought out loud.  
  
"I know what you mean, but you have to remember that she had been raised with muggles and she had the Gryffindor traits. She had their bravery and rash decision making in the beginning. It wasn't until around sixth year that the bravery turned into a bit of cunning as well and the rash decision- making had left her. She didn't gain her neutral mask until the summer before her seventh year. So in the beginning she was a true Gryffindor, she just became more Slytherin-like as the years passed" Draco explained, sounding slightly annoyed by his friends ignorance to all this information.  
  
"Whatever, you want to come to lunch with us? We're going to El Primavera Cae, it's a new place in Diagon Alley, kind of fancy but we thought it would be nice to get away from here for awhile" Justin told him.  
  
"You know I think I will join you. I could use time away from here today, I may lose my mind if I don't" With that Draco, Blaise and Justin headed out of the room and downstairs to the entrance so that they could apparate to Diagon Alley. They had a Friday lunch thing every year for the last five years and the only ones missed were when they were unable to leave the manor or were held up somewhere else and had no way to get out of it.  
  
They arrived just outside the entrance, only to see a group of five walking into the restaurant. They, could not however, see the faces of the five but Draco had a sick feeling in his stomach when he saw a red head, three brunettes and black. He just had a feeling that it was them.  
  
The them that he was trying so hard to avoid. When Justin asked if it was all right to go here, he knew that they had seen too. Yet they didn't want it to look like they didn't want to go in just because of a bunch of ex's being in there. That was a sign that they cared, which, of course, wasn't possible. They didn't care about anything other then themselves, so why would seeing them stop them from entering?  
  
They felt something. Something that they weren't allowed too. Something that could get them or the ones they cared for killed. But again, it had all been just a lie right? A lie too save everyone from harm, to keep everything as it should be. A lie to protect, but someone was still watching them. Someone saw them hesitate when they spotted the five. Someone saw the looks of caring flash across each individual's face before their emotionless mask set back in.  
  
They, of course, did enter, just sat as far from the others as possible. One confrontation had been enough for Draco. He didn't need another one. What he needed was to repair that wall around his heart. The wall that got a crack each time he heard her speak, even if it was her yelling at him. He needed her to disappear again, get away from his life. But that didn't appear to be happening anytime soon. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey all! What do you think?? I promise Chapter 6 is out somewhere around Monday September 15 (exactly one week) I also realized that I've been extremely arrogant lately and haven't thanked my reviewers. So Here goes:  
  
Thanks to: Spaced Out Spaced Cadet (x3), Pyrope (x2), RebelRikki (x2), Lizzie Malfoy1, Catch-A-Lot (x4), mel62 (x4), Mara (x2), k-kat13 (x4), Erica G., Trinity-In-Black (x3), Firehottie (x3), I give it all to Mr. Black (x3), Naoko Ten'ou, mIsSyBiRd12 (x2), Dragon13Bane, Blade McKay, die hard Draco and Hermione, lifes-mysteries18, SlytherinDaggers, GemGemJoo, Merimeet  
  
Pure Mudblood 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything (songs, characters etc.) but the plot line. Uncle Snape belongs to Slytherin Girl and I have full permission to use it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"They are cracking master" a high-pitched voice squealed.  
  
"I knew they would, how much time do you give them?"  
  
"I'm not sure master. They are afraid that you will harm the ones they love but they are also afraid to show affection as that is against the oath they took"  
  
"Ahh, and they should be. They are loyal to themselves, much like any Slytherin, yet they fear for each other. They will not leave because of that fear, though I'm not so sure about."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione flopped into bed and fell quickly into a sleep filled with dreams of the past. Things that she wished not to remember, but yet didn't want to forget.  
  
~*~*~Dreams~*~*~  
  
"Daddy?? What's wrong?" Hermione asked her father about a week and a half after the funeral.  
  
"You killed you bitch! You took away my joy, now I'll take away yours"  
  
Hermione doubled over in pain as soon as that first punch connected with her stomach. She felt another two blows to the head, and found the metalicy taste of blood rolling over her tongue.  
  
She felt a knee connect with her stomach and she fell to the floor, pain rushing through her body as he started to kick her. She looked up at the man she called her father, and saw nothing but hate in his eyes.  
  
"You were never mine and never will be mine" he turned around and left Hermione on the floor curled up in pain. She watched the door for a while before losing all consciousness.  
  
~*~*~  
  
She turned around and let out a high-pitched scream. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE MALFOY? DIDN'T YOU EVER HEAR FO KNOCKING?"  
  
"Ever heard of locking a door? How the hell was I to know you were in here? I had no clue you were in here Granger and I had absolutely no way knowing!! So don't go blaming your forgetfulness on me!"  
  
"Gee, I'm sorry. But incase you haven't noticed, you're not the one standing here almost completely naked! I don't have time to play whose fault was it? With you right now. So would you please be nice for once and get your sorry ass out of here now!!!!!"  
  
"Granger, A) this is not my fault, B? I did notice and C) why don't you get out of here? You've already taken you shower and I need to take mine so I can get to the Great Hall before breakfast is over. So why don't YOU do ME a favor and move your ass out of here!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Mia are you okay?" Harry asked with a worried look on his face.  
  
"Yeah, Harry/ I'm fine, why?"  
  
"Because you were laughing with then you suddenly went quiet and got a far off look on your face" Ron answered and Harry nodded in agreement, as if to say that's what I was gonna say.  
  
"Yeah, Mia. I mean you're not the same Mia that we knew last year. You've changed and the warmth of your smile and laugh doesn't reach your eyes anymore. Also, your always wearing guys pants and are all in black."  
  
"OMG!! You're kidding me right? I mean so I've changed, DEAL WITH IT!" she roared at the boys. "YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME WELL ENOUGH ANYMORE TO JUDGE ME AT ALL! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I WENT THROUGH THIS SUMMER, BUT THEN AGAIN, I WOULDN'T EXPECT YOUR LITTLE NAÏVE MINDS TO UNDERSTAND ANYWAY" with that she stormed out of the now silent Great Hall with everyone watching her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I thought I told you to never come back!" Ryan Granger yelled. (AN: I don't remember if his name was ever mentioned so I'm just using this one okay?)  
  
"I came back for my sister and to make sure that you never harm anyone ever again" Hermione looked into his eyes defiantly.  
  
The first blow came to her stomach and the next to her head. He beat her again, one final time. She was beaten bloody, with many broken bones collapsed on the floor. He kicked her once more, than walked away again, as if deciding that she looked hurt enough  
  
~*~*~End of Dreams~*~*~  
  
Hermione woke up in a cold sweat. She hadn't shed a single tear that night, and had cried little since. That had taken place two days after grad, when she had decided to go and get her sister.  
  
If it hadn't been for her uncle coming to pick her up and finding her on the floor, she would've died that night. Not that she would've minded at all. That had been the worst period of time in her life.  
  
She got up out of the bed and stumbled out to the kitchen to get a glass of water. She saw someone out of the corner of her eye in the living room. She heard voices, quietly closed the kitchen door and crept over to the corner of the wall the separated the two rooms.  
  
She was about to come around when she heard the talking start again. It took her a second but she quickly realized that it was Ginny and Padma talking. She turned to back to bed when she heard them talking, and her name seemed to be mentioned several times.  
  
"Gin, do think she's ok? I mean I've seen her pull away before but this is getting pretty bad"  
  
"I know, but you know Mia, she wont let you help at all. She can take care of herself; she doesn't want anyone ever helping her. She's been this way forever but its been getting progressively worse, ever since the end of seventh year"  
  
"All I want to do is help her. I mean don't you ever hear her screaming at night? It can be anything, but the most common things I hear are her screaming at her dad, her screaming at Harry or Ron and most of all, she seems to be saying Draco's name a lot. I'm really worried about her. And did you hear her and Snape talking yesterday? Apparently the meeting turned out to be with Draco"  
  
"Yeah I heard that. And I really wish that she would patch things up with at least Ron. I mean I hate having to talk to my own brother behind her back just because she refuses to talk to him. I mean I know that she loves me as much as I love her but he's my brother for god sakes, I shouldn't have to sneak around to see him and I see Harry quite often to because he's living at the house, though I would never dare tell Mia she would flip!"  
  
"I know that you wish she would patch it up with them, but we've known since that year that it was over for the Golden Trio. Also, you know Mia, she'll never admit that she could've been wrong, I mean she's just to stubborn"  
  
Hermione felt something hot pricking at the back of her eyes. It was a feeling that she was almost never cursed with. She was getting ready to cry. These were her best friends and they were talking about her behind her back instead of to her face, like she preferred. She hated when people talked about her behind her back because it showed that they were weak, afraid.  
  
"But you don't understand fully Padma, she doesn't hate your sibling or her best friend. She hates mine, and they want nothing more than to have her back but she wont swallow her pride and admit that she was wrong for once in her life"  
  
"So that's what you bloody think of me??" Hermione shrieked coming around the corner.  
  
"Mia!" Ginny's eyes grew wide. "How much did you hear exactly?"  
  
"Enough" Hermione snarled. "It's nice to know that you guys are such good friends" she spun on her heel and headed for the door. But right before she left she shouted back "Oh, and just so you know that friendship was over the beginning of sixth year, just none of us had the guts to call it off. Why, I don't know exactly, you'd have to ask your darling (to which she rolled her eyes) older brother"  
  
With that the door slammed behind her and she ran down the hallway, down the stairs, through the door and out into the brisk night air. It was sprinkling out, and she wanted nothing more then to just run. Run from the hell that had infested itself around her in the last five years.  
  
She wanted nothing more than to go back to seventh year and relive that year. It may have been a painful year but it had been one of her best. She had felt more loved than she ever had in her life and she desperately missed that.  
  
She walked for hours and she could feel the tears streaming down her face. Tears that she never shed for her love. Tears never shed for her mother. For the friends that she lost, for the years that she spent hiding. Tears never shed for anything that had messed up her life entirely. Sure there were the few tears and freak-outs but they never really helped her. They were of anger at the time, not mourning.  
  
It wasn't until sunrise that she realized just how long she had been walking. She looked at her watch and saw that she had a few hours before she had to be at work. She shuddered at the thought. Going to work meant having Malfoy there, the last person she needed.  
  
She had owled him when they got home from dinner last night, letting him know that he had gotten the job. She had swallowed all past arguments just for those few moments that it had taken to write that letter.  
  
She wanted nothing more than to never see him again but she had yet to find someone else that was equally as qualified for the job and lord knows she had looked.  
  
Hermione spotted a little café on the corner and went in a got a cup of French vanilla flavored coffee. She walked back outside and noticed that she was about 50 kilometers from home (A/N: sorry but I'm not sure how many miles this is). Not overly far but farther than the average person could walk.  
  
She decided to just walk around not really feeling like going home or arriving at work early. Besides, despite all the walking she had down, she still had loads of energy. She just walked aimlessly for the remaining time, then transfigured her clothes and apparated to the office to start her hellish day.  
  
Little did she know, a certain someone had had their eye on her since she left her house and knew everything that had taken place. Hermione was finally at a breaking point. . and she was right where He wanted her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm SOOOOOO Sorry this is like a week late and I'm sure you all hate me but I swear it has good reason! Firstly a close family member just had surgery and I have been unable to have any time at the computer. And second I've had 2-3hours of homework a night on average if not more! So please realize this was not my fault, but I swear that this turned out better than the original half from two weeks ago!  
  
Please let me know what you think, and I'll try to hurry with the next chapter. If its going to take this long ever again I promise that I'll let you know immediately but don't expect it before Sunday September 28 at the very earliest!  
  
Also thank you so much to all reviewers and patient readers. Again I apologize and I hope that this chapter was worth the wait!  
  
Pure Mudblood 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything (songs, characters etc.) but the plot line. Uncle Snape belongs to Slytherin Girl and I have full permission to use it.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione walked into her office soaking wet and so not looking forward to the day ahead of her. She had already made the decision to stay at a hotel or something for the next couple of night, just until things cooled down at home.  
  
She didn't think she could take being around those two right now. She had had enough of that kind of thing in her life and they knew that she much preferred when they came to her with something like this instead of her finding out some other way, like she did last night.  
  
How exactly did they think that last friendship ended? It wasn't just that fight at the beginning of seventh year. Oh no, that had only been the last straw. They had been fighting constantly since the beginning of the sixth year and there had been barely any contact over that fateful summer.  
  
They just appeared to be fine to everyone else all the time. They would fight away from everyone else or in letters when they just couldn't handle talking to them other than the niceties that being the golden trio required.  
  
"What the hell is their problem anyway? I haven't bothered them with even the slightest problem since the end of seventh year. I've just listened to them bitch and complain relentlessly about every little problem they've endured in the last 5 years" she mumbled as she poured herself a cup of coffee.  
  
"Problems in paradise?" Hermione whirled around to see the smirking face of the last person on earth that she felt like dealing with at that moment. At any moment actually.  
  
"Paradise? Really now Malfoy. I thought you at least knew me better than that. Paradise doesn't exist for me and never will. If I recall, you did once tell me that paradise is only in existence for those who are willing to deal with reality. You also told me that I have no clue how to deal with reality"  
  
"That is true. That was also six years ago. Before I had to watch the reality check that you were thrown into. And to tell you the truth I had quite a good time watching the hell that you went through."  
  
"Really? If I recall you were always the first one there to help me deal. You were also the one that claimed to love me at that point. Or was that just a scam to get help with your marks so that you wouldn't fail your year. I mean. you wouldn't be the first one to do that. Everyone just became my friends in school because they were failing and needed help to bring their marks up."  
  
"Me need help? Please. I was highest male in our year. I don't think that YOU could've helped me. And no it wasn't a scam."  
  
"Then what the hell was it? And weren't you failing Transfiguration? I did help you countless times to keep your marks up"  
  
"You promised to never mention that again remember?"  
  
"Well, Malfoy, we all break promises don't we? I mean, you did promise to never leave me alone. To never stop loving me. To never screw me over the way you did. But you wanna know something. Though I think I mentioned it last time we met. I never shed a tear for you and I never regretted a minute of that year. You wanna why?"  
  
"Not really but I have a feeling that your gonna tell me aren't you?" Draco snarled, not at all pleased with the way this conversation was going. He had started it to see if he could make her mad but she was succeeding in making him the angry one.  
  
"Because it proved to me that I could take anything. It showed me that no matter what happened I would be fine. It also taught me to never show my emotions. To shut the world out the way you always had. It taught me to never let the wall crumble"  
  
"Well I'm glad that that year had some benefit to you. But let me tell you one thing. I've kept every promise I've ever made to you and anyone else. You remember that" With that said he turned and headed for the office that he had been given.  
  
Hermione was to upset to let any of what he just said to sink in. All she knew at that moment was that work would no longer be her sanctuary. More like it would be her little niche of hell.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Draco left the office at the end of the ten times more wound up than he had been when coming in that morning. He had left the Manor after a fight with Blaise and Justin over something that the Dark Lord had asked them to do and they couldn't agree on how to deal with it.  
  
Then he had found a rather disturbing letter in his mail box that morning from someone. He had a good idea who, but he didn't think that it was safe for them to contact him no matter how much he hated them.  
  
What he wouldn't give right now to go back in time 5 years and change every bad discussion that he had made. He had really screwed up his life, and he had brought down the others with him.  
  
He and the guys had been so sure that this was the way to fix their lives then. Now they were all finding that maybe, just maybe, they had been completely wrong. But there was nothing they could do until Voldemort was brought down and sentenced to an eternity in hell.  
  
He had just spent one of the most tense afternoons of his life with Hermione. The boss just happened to send some work for the two of them. Work that had to be done together. The only other day that he could think of that had been more tense ad been Graduation day, after the Six had broken up.  
  
Just then he felt a burning sensation run up and down his arm. He was being summoned yet again for some reason or another. It was a very good thing that he had gotten used to this because the first few times he had screamed in pain. It had seriously hurt like a hundred times more than when he received the Dark Mark.  
  
He apparated to go and meet his 'lord' and see just what exactly He wanted done this time or what he, Draco, had done to mess up some kind of plan again. If it was the latter than more than likely, Draco should get prepared for lots of pain and maybe even a couple days of being stuck in that huge Manor having to listen to lectures left and right for what ever he had messed up.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hermione went home around 4, knowing that no one would be there. OR at least, no one usually was home around this time of day. Apparently, though, Padma had decided to come home early that day.  
  
"Hey Mia, I'm really sorry. I swear we were just talking, we we're going to talk to you in the morning about it all."  
  
"I don't want to hear it right now Padma. You guys screwed it up yourselves. I've already had hellish day and your just making it worse, now get the hell out of my way so I can get some clothes. I'm getting the hell out of your lives so that you can do whatever you want."  
  
"Hermione. Now you know that's not what we want. It never has and never will be." Ginny said from the doorway where she had just walked in.  
  
"Well that's your problem now isn't it? I mean, you made it perfectly clear last night that you feel like you have to hide everything from me Gin. Everything of importance anyway. I mean, if you wanted to be in contact with Weasley, I would've understood. I mean he is your brother. But you had no right to say that I should apologize for something that's their fault and not mine. I told you to ask them what went wrong. Because that friendship was long over before that fight in seventh year. We just decided to keep up the facade of being the Golden Trio. But you don't know what went wrong there. Hell, I don't know what went wrong. All I know was it was caused by Potter and Weasley and them using me had a big part in it." Hermione spun on her heel so she was facing Padma again, "And I thought I told you bitch. Get the hell out of my way."  
  
Padma, taken aback by the amount of calmness and coldness that radiated off of Hermione as she said all this, stepped aside. She glanced worriedly at Ginny. Hermione had said some things that should've been said with anger in her voice, but there was nothing. No anger, no compassion, nothing but calmness and coldness.  
  
Hermione banged open her door, pulled out her suitcases and with a swish of her wand, everything in her room was packed. There was nothing left in her room, not a pillow, shirt or sock. She shrunk everything so it would fit in her pocket except for her back pack which she slung over her shoulder.  
  
She walked out of her room and down the hall and tossed Ginny a pouch of gold.  
  
"This should take care of my share of the rent and bills for the next month. Better start looking for a new roomy ladies. Consider this my months notice. This is the last that you'll see of Hermione Granger in this house."  
  
With that she apparated out of the apartment and into the lobby of the wizarding hotel that she had made a reservation at earlier. She knew that Ginny and Padma wouldn't start looking until the month was up. But if they thought that she was ever going to stay in that house again, they had another thing coming. Hermione Granger had never been so deadly serious in her life.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Well, it's a chapter right??  
  
I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Oh did I mention I'm sorry!?!?!?!?! I never thought that it would take this long. But this was the first bit of inspiration I've had in over a month. I hope it never takes this long again.  
  
I promise there's an explanation though. I know that the homework thing is extremely tired with me but its true and then teachers all handed out projects over two days that we had one day to finish plus 3 tests a week on average, your lucky that you even got this. This, plus the volunteering and no longer having Friday nights to work on it added to no inspiration plus. well, lets just say that I've been very busy. I have a four day weekend on Halloween weekend though, so that should be the next update, though it could be earlier. If you've actually made it this far I congratulate you and thanks to all loyal reviewers for your patience. I love you all and thanks again. Also, all ideas are welcome.  
  
Pure Mudblood 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, songs etc. except for the plot line. Uncle Snape was an idea borrowed from Slytherin Girl and I have permission to use it.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Granger, what in the hell am I supposed to do with this?" Draco shouted through the door of the filing room, waving a manila folder in the air.  
  
"Malfoy, you should know that everything is categorized, than in alphabetical order and from there in chronological order." She shouted back from where she was cleaning up her office.  
  
"Could you have made it any more complicated? I mean what if it fits under more than 1 category? What do you do than?"  
  
"I could've, that almost never happens and if it does it goes in the Misc. section. Make sense? Good" Hermione turned back to her cleaning.  
  
She hadn't talked to Ginny and Padma in over two weeks, she had been going through hell at work with Malfoy around and yet, oddly, she was the happiest she had been in years.  
  
She had taken over her Uncle's manor while he was away at Hogwarts and she was starting to feel at home. But she didn't intend to make it her home. While it would always be like home, something would always be missing.  
  
Her only problem was she still had no clue what the something was. She had never really noticed it before but she couldn't remember the last time that she had been left totally alone. She was always around someone and she had never been able to think totally clear with people around her.  
  
Not about anything that concerned her anyway. She had always just done homework and worried about other peoples problems. Now that she looked back, she totally regretted that. She should have worried more about herself and less about others.  
  
Though, it was to late now to worry about it. Cant change the past now. She turned around to find Malfoy starring at her with a far off look in his eyes. The look that he had always gotten when he was totally lost in thought.  
  
She chuckled to herself, amazed that she still recalled this. The first time that she had seen this, she had went up to him and hit him on the arm to get him to listen and he had had an amazingly quick reaction. Before she could really even do much he had pinned her to the ground and was tickling her to the point that she was laughing so hard she was crying.  
  
"Granger what the hell are you laughing at?" Draco asked suddenly realizing that he had done it again. He had got lost in thought. Old memories that he wished to remember forever, yet more than anything wanted them to forget.  
  
"Nothing" was her lame answer. She sighed and turned back to her desk to grab the rest of the files for him to put away. She hated this. She had no idea was the boss had specified that she and Draco do all this work. Wasn't there people that he had hired for this?  
  
Minutes later, Draco came back into the office, sighing as he sat in one of the chairs that she had placed in her office. He was tired and hungry. An odd and dangerous combination, especially for him. When he got this way he let his guard down. And right now he could not in away way afford to do this.  
  
Especially when he was dying to ask what was wrong with Granger. It had been bugging him since the day after he had caught her muttering to herself. He had seen a drastic change in her. Not even a smirk could be forced out of her. The first sign that she even felt happiness anymore.  
  
"Hey, I'm going to order in and out of the kindness of my heart I thought that I would place an order for you" he said, rolling his eyes just to show that he was at least a little sarcastic with that statement.  
  
"If you get from the pizza/Chinese place sure"  
  
"Where else would I order from? I mean it's the only place that can get in here"  
  
"True. In that case I'll take sweet-n-sour pork, lemon chicken, ginger beef."  
  
"Chicken fried rice, beef and broccoli and a single ham, pineapple and mushroom pizza" Draco finished off for her, not realizing that he had even done it until he was done. He cleared his throat, "uh, yeah. That's what you want right?"  
  
"Um, yeah. Thanks" Hermione answered suddenly feeling awkward.  
  
Draco quickly turned around and left so that he could go and place the order. His mind was reeling, he couldn't believe he had just done that. He had slipped and that was dangerous. He was just glad that no one had heard him say that.  
  
He knew that Hermione would never say anything, she would be to embarrassed and besides, she knew that her life, as well as his, would be in danger if she did. She cared for him on some level, he knew that too. Just as he cared for her.  
  
Hermione slumped down in her desk chair, suddenly feeling very dizzy and confused. She couldn't believe that he remembered that. She couldn't believe that SHE remembered that. She hadn't ordered that since her seventh year. She had never really wanted too.  
  
They decided to eat in her office before they started to organize his filing room and his office. After that they would still have to do the bosses and than the rest of the work the Gringots had sent to them.  
  
Hermione could've sworn that this was all planned. She had only been supposed to spend that week alone with him but after the boss had been back for 2days his wife went into labour with their second child and he had taken month off, and only called in to leave orders and check on everything once or twice a week.  
  
About four hours later both Hermione and Draco walked out of the office doors and locked up before leaveing. They had worked none stop that entire day and didn't even realize that they had left together like this.  
  
"Tomorrow" was all that was said before there was a 'pop' heard. Hermione opened her eyes a moment later to find herself in her old apartment, right in the middle of the living room.  
  
She looked around and saw Ginny and Padma there with eyes huge with surprise. She glared at them for a moment then got ready to apparate out when she felt a hand on her arm.  
  
She looked up to find herself looking straight into Ginny's radiant eyes. "Mia please don't leave" her friend pleaded with her.  
  
"I'm sorry but do I know you? I mean you look familiar but you know nothing comes to mind" Hermione told her coldly.  
  
"Mia come on. Don't do this. We miss you ok. And we couldn't be more sorry, we know that we should've came and talked to you but we were frustrated. Now please, just stay and talk with us. We don't want to lose you after all this time"  
  
"You should've thought about what you wanted before you guys went behind my back. You screwed this up, so don't you ever dare to blame me for any of this. I never told you that you couldn't see your brother or anything like this. I just expected honesty. But apparently that's to hard for you two to handle. Now if that's all, I'l be leaveing"  
  
The next thing Ginny and Padma knew, the spot that Hermine had been standing in was just air.  
  
"We really screwed up this time didn't we Gin?" Ginny turned to Padma, sadness written over every feature.  
  
"Yup. I think we did Padma. And I think we've lost her"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Finally where she had actually wanted to end up, Hermione threw off her shoes and collapsed onto the comfy couch that she had convinced her Uncle to buy. Its was grey and soft and cushy, basically everything that you would want in a couch.  
  
Hermione reached under the table and pulled out her lap top. This was one of the very few pleasures that she had actually always kept from the muggle world. She hadn't taken it out since the end of seventh year, an when she opened it she immediately knew why.  
  
Right there, was a picture of her and the other 5 that had been taken the day before the Grad dance.  
  
She closed her Laptop, tears welling up in her eyes for the second time in 5years. She refused to let them fall though. It was one thing to have them there in her eyes but it was another to let them fall.  
  
She wouldn't show that weakness. Not now, not then, not ever. It was uncalled for. Crying never got you anywhere.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and decided to just go to Diagon Alley for a quick inner. Take Out of course. She would never stay there for dinner anymore.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Draco walked up the stairs to his room. On the way by Blaises room he heard his name.  
  
He stuck his head in the door. "Yes?"  
  
"Just wondering how your day went" Blaise asked casually.  
  
"It went horrible, now cut it with the bull shit and tell me what you actually wanted to know"  
  
"ok ok!" Justin held his hands up in mock defeat. "All we wanted to know was if you wanted to do anything for you know." Justin trailed off, knowing that Draco would n\know he meant the anniversy of when he first asked Hermione out.  
  
"No. I don't want to do anything for it" Draco said his tone and features suddenly going icy. He had forgotten about it. He didn't even know what day of the week it was most of the time anymore, let alone what day of the month it was coming up on. At least that what he told himself.  
  
He, Justin and Blaise had always had a special night on that day because it celebrated the day that they became 'The Six', though no one else knew this. But this year it seemed to hit more of a nerve. Maybe it was because he saw her basically every day, maybe it was that he had had her on his mind for lately. He had no clue.  
  
He turned on his heel, went to his room grabbed his coat to go for a walk to get rid of some of the tension in his body that he hadn't had before. 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, songs etc. except for the plot line. Uncle Snape was an idea borrowed from Slytherin Girl and I have permission to use it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione walked into one of the little take places in Diagon Ally. She didn't know what she wanted but what she found certainly wasn't it.  
  
She went up to the counter, ordered and paid. They told her that it would be a few minutes and that she could just sit and wait at one of the tables. She turned around and ran straight into someone.  
  
"Oh, I'm." she trailed off when she looked up and saw it was Harry. "Oh, well sorry"  
  
She turned to sit and wait, but for the second time that day felt herself stopped.  
  
"Wait, Hermione" Harry saw the look in her eyes and immediately let go of her arm. Ginny had told he and Ron about how much Hermione had changed over the years but he certainly wasn't prepared for what he saw. Because what he saw was a cold demeanour, icy expressionless face and steady, controlled movements. In other words, what he saw was what he had always imagined the female version of Malfoy.  
  
"No Potter, I don't have to wait for you or anyone else" icy calmness radiating off her but her eyes told him that if he knew what was good for him he would leave her alone.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and reached to stop her again. He had never backed down to Malfoy and there was no way in hell that he was going to back down to Hermione. She wasn't his best friend anymore, so he had no reason to be nice to her but in essence, he had no real reason to want to stop her and try to talk to her now.  
  
"Hermione, come on. Please just talk to me for two minutes. If you still feel like you never want to talk to me again than fine. But please, two minutes of your time is all I ask" he pleaded with her.  
  
Hermione stood there for a few minutes thinking. The air that she breathed in seemed to be creating ice crystals down her throat, melting as she exhaled. Her heart seemed to be hardening again and she honestly didn't think it could harden much more now. Finally, letting out a finally breath, she answered "Fine Potter. But you have two minutes and that's all. But you, Patil and the Weasley's can never, and I mean never, bother me again."  
  
"That's fair Hermione. Now please, don't interrupt me" he paused as Hermione nodded. "Please, Ginny feels awful. She didn't know that it would hurt you that bad. I know that sounds stupid but its true. Padma feels bad too. Almost every time we see them they're crying now.  
  
"And Ron and I haven't talked to you since seventh year. You refused and I still don't know what we did. Now, I would ask someone else, but you and Malfoy were the only ones that seem to know that story in whole. Hermione, we miss you so much. Please, just give us another chance, please" Harry stopped and studied the expression on her face, or lack of expression as the case may be.  
  
Hermione turned over everything that he had just said. She longed for a friend, but after what had happened last time she honestly didn't think that she could trust them. And she wasn't going to take the chance.  
  
Just as she went to answer, Draco, Blaise and Justin came around the corner. "Don't!" was the first thing heard.  
  
Harry whirled around at the voice and got a disgusted look on his face when he saw who it was. He then turned around to look at Hermione again, to see her reaction. He knew what had happened back in seventh year (or at least on Grad night) and his eyes wandered to her neck to see that she wore that chain and ring that both Ginny and Padma wore. Then he looked at her face and saw the first bit of expression that had passed over it ever since he had stopped her.  
  
Draco immediately wished he had just bit his tongue. This could get him and lots of other people into A LOT of trouble. But it was out there was nothing that he could do about it now, so he just continued.  
  
"Look Mia."  
  
"DON'T call me that. You lost the privilege a long time ago" Hermione snapped.  
  
"Fine. Hermione, I know that I have no right whatsoever to say this but I'm going to. Don't trust him, and I know that you don't trust me, but you have to on this. You don't have the support to get over them again and you know. Look at how you dealt with it the first time. And look at how you're dealing with the loss of the other two. Please, for your sake just don't so it"  
  
"He's right Hermione" Blaise cut in. "Don't take him or any of the others back. They hurt you too much without any reason. They had no reason to do what what they did to you. And if Ginny and Padma deny knowing what happened back then, well that shows that at least they're a bit loyal to you and to us still"  
  
"Hermione, come on. Trust us this one last time. We had a reason to hurt you the way we did, though I know that we had the option of talking to you guys about it. After today, you'll probably never say more than towards to any of us again. But please, don't ruin your life by going back to them"  
  
"Hermione just please trust us like you used too. Think of what the ring stands for. The one that the six of us still wear. Even if we're split up, we still have to fall back on what it symbolizes every once and awhile. This is one of those times" Draco finished off  
  
The four boys had they're eyes on Hermione. Draco knew instantly the look that was flashing in her eyes. It was one thing that she had never learned to hide. It was a mix of fear, confusion and angry and most of all pain. It was the look she used to get before she lashed out. 'Please don't let her do that' Draco prayed to anyone listening.  
  
Hermione was feeling these emotions and so many more. She saw hope on all they're faces but she no longer knew who she should trust. Was it worth the risk of getting hurt again to trust Harry again or should she trust the ring she wore around her neck, the beating heart in her chest and the other three boys standing in front of her that she still loved.  
  
"S'cuse me, ma'am, your meals ready" the guy at the counter said. Hermione turned to the counter and grabbed her bag, then turned back to the boys.  
  
She took a deep breath before speaking. "You know what, I can honestly say that I was in a semi-happy mood when I came in here. Now, not so much. You know what Potter, you can go back to your friends and tell them that it failed and that they are never to bother me again. Tell them I said good- bye and that they should think of the consequences of their actions next time. That's for you too. Also, never, and I mean ever, touch me again. You are to never touch me or come within ten feet of me again. You had a chance, until you said that you didn't know what you did. Like hell you don't, but I'm not going to waste any energy trying to explain it to your slow little mind.  
  
"And you guys," she said focusing her attention on the other three, " I have to say thanks for the help but I didn't need it. And you were right, I don't have any reason to trust you and guys did have options to choose from. Too bad you choose the wrong one. I really did love you all at one point and I still think that I do in some way but the one that should ever speak to me again is Malfoy, and that is only on a professional bases. You guys are risking more than just your own asses here by even talking to me and I don't really feel like dying. At least not yet." She headed to the door and walked out.  
  
She left the four absolutely stunned. They hadn't seen any of that coming. The first to speak was Blaise. "Geez, man, I never realized just how much she was like you Malfoy. I mean sure in seventh year but I watched that evolve so I never noticed that it had gotten quite this far. But, you know what? I think she has the expressionless face and eyes down better then you do"  
  
Justin let a low whistle and looked up to see Draco reaction. But what he saw wasn't expected. He saw many different expressions covering Draco's face. They sure weren't things that were usual for a Malfoy.  
  
"Hey, Malfoy, are you okay?" Justin asked, his row wrinkled slightly in worry.  
  
"Huh. . . Oh, yeah, yeah I'm fine" He turned to Harry and said one last thing to him, "You ever go near her again, I swear on the ring that holds my past, present and future, I WILL kill you." He then apparated from the spot a faint pop filling the air.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
IM SOO SORRY!! I got a new computer that doesn't have word is has same other gay thing so I have to go through hooking up the other one to post. Chapter's 8 and 9 have yet to be approved but I just thought I would upload them to give you all something. If they change I'll let you know.  
  
Also I'm willing to send emails for updates and theres another site that I'm posting on and though it doesn't have everything for this story yet it will soon. The address is -- -- if you want to get quicker updates then this. 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, songs etc. except for the plot line.   
  
Uncle Snape was an idea borrowed from Slytherin Girl and I have permission to   
  
use it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione slammed the door behind her. She thought that the top three worse   
  
days in her life had been in the order of:  
  
1. Graduation dance/day  
  
2. The day her adopted mother died  
  
3. The day she had fought with Ginny and Padma  
  
But now she wasn't so sure. She was pretty sure that this would be somewhere   
  
close to the top of that list.   
  
The whole thing at the fast-food restaurant had made it that way. First with   
  
running into Harry, it had made it a bad day. Then having Draco, Justin and   
  
Blaise show up had had made it a worse day. The, having four of her previous   
  
best friends, on two different sides beg her not to go along with the other had   
  
made it horrible. The thing that had topped it off was the look she had seen in   
  
three sets of eyes. The look of caring. They claimed to no longer care so it had   
  
no place whatsoever to be there.  
  
She had never wanted to see any of them ever again. They had all had apart in   
  
ruining her past and she didn't want them having any part in ruining any of her   
  
future. She just couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't handle having all the   
  
people that she had cared about most just desert her. Sure there was the ones   
  
that were trying to get back on her good side but they had messed it up to much.   
  
They had been so blind sighted to her problems that she didn't think that they   
  
deserved any of her forgiveness. They had stabbed her in the back not the other   
  
way around.  
  
She ran up the stairs to the bathroom to take a shower so that she could try and   
  
relax. She glanced up from the floor on the way down the hallway to find herself   
  
face-to-face with, well, herself. Or at least that what she thought she saw. This   
  
person or thing starring back at her was not the picture of herself that she had in   
  
her mind.   
  
The picture she had was a person with soft features, chocolate brown eyes   
  
with soft wavy auburn waves in her hair. Sure she had straightened her hair but   
  
that picture in her head still wouldn't go away. In that picture she was pretty and soft and   
  
there was nothing about her that any person wouldn't love.   
  
What she saw in the mirror was a harsh person, with straight hair that still had the   
  
black low lights put in her hair the summer after seventh year. They were   
  
supposed to have faded completely disappear in two months but here, more   
  
the five years later, they still remained.   
  
Her eyes were dark. Really dark. Like almost black dark. She had sharp features   
  
and she wasn't as pretty as she had once been. For the first time she saw what   
  
others saw. Mainly why people she used to know now saw. She had always   
  
wondered why they gasped or their eyes grew wide when they saw her.  
  
What she didn't know was what had happened to cause this. Or why she had   
  
never noticed this before now. Well that wasn't true. She knew both those   
  
answers, she just wasn't willing to admit them or wasn't willing to show herself to,   
  
well, herself.   
  
She walked away from the mirror not knowing what to think or what to not think,   
  
depending on how she looked at the this. She was mad, confused and for the   
  
first time in a long time had a stupid urge to cry.  
  
This couldn't have picked a worse day to surface. She was sure that there was   
  
something in the stars or something that made this the day to make her come to   
  
full realization of all her problems.  
  
She wasn't the Hermione that she had thought. She was a stranger to herself.   
  
She had spent so long in denial that she had never even realized what her   
  
problems were. She hadn't been able to keep any of her friends. The only people   
  
she loved were her uncle and little sister. She had never been able to fit any   
  
other love in her life. Or just wouldn't allow herself to.  
  
She tried to make sense of all the thoughts rolling around in her head. She tried   
  
to block out all the realizations that today had brought. She tried not to think. Yet   
  
she tried to think of everything that had gone wrong in the last 6 years. She just   
  
couldn't make up her mind on what to do.  
  
God, she couldn't make up her mind about anything. All she wanted right at that   
  
moment was peace. Peace from the little niche of hell she had created for   
  
herself. Peace for all the crap that surrounded her. Just peace.  
  
"Is that too much to ask for? Damn, all I want is to live in peace. To leave that   
  
past behind me and forget about it" she yelled, looking up to the sky's not caring   
  
who heard her just as long as someone did.  
  
She reached under her bed for her notebook. Just a simple coiled one. To any   
  
one else that's all it would look like. To her it was an outlet. It was an outlet that   
  
she barely ever used and she was to only one who even knew it existed.  
  
She had poured happiness and pain into this book. Sorrow and relief. Anger,   
  
bitterness, anytime when the emotions that she had bottled up got too much to   
  
handle. That's why it hadn't been used in so long. She hadn't felt any real   
  
emotion. Just fake ones that she put on for show. She picked up a pen and   
  
began to write, not having a clue what went on to the page. Just writing out anything   
  
that came to mind no matter what it was.  
  
She sat there for hours writing, not a clue what time it was or that there where   
  
several people watching her. . .   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco looked up from the book that he had been trying to read ever since they   
  
had arrived back at the Manor. In all honesty though, he couldn't tell you what he   
  
had read, only that it had some girl named Anna in it.   
  
In truth all that was on his mind was Hermione. No matter how much he hated to   
  
admit it. Its all that had been on his mind for the last five years no matter what he   
  
did to try and block her out.   
  
He threw the book across the room and let out a small sigh. He didn't know what   
  
to do anymore. He had seen her eyes. Those ever unchanging eyes changed   
  
slightly. He saw them flicker, as if she was unsure of something. That something   
  
though, he still had yet to figure out.   
  
She cared about him still. He had said this before, but now he was positive.   
  
There was caring there. Though he was sure that all love had evaporated like   
  
water on a hot day. There was just no way to be sure anymore.  
  
Every time he looked at the chain that he, Blaise and Justin still wore, he felt an   
  
aching in his heart. Seeing that Hermione still wore it had made this aching   
  
worse. She had kept a promise that she made to him and that hurt him. It hurt   
  
him because he knew how much it must hurt her to look in the mirror and see it   
  
everyday.  
  
There were six names on that ring, and she no longer had a solid relationship   
  
with any of them. Yet she wore it. He had trouble understanding her thinking behind   
  
it but he remembered her telling him that she was a woman of her word.  
  
He wanted so badly to fix her problems. But if he stepped in, it could get them   
  
killed. He had to find a way to let her know that he cared and still loved her more   
  
than life itself.  
  
He recalled all of seventh year. But it seemed so long ago that it was almost like a   
  
movie that just kept playing over and over in his mind. He wanted that movie, those   
  
memories to become a reality again.  
  
More than anything, he wanted Hermione to love him again, or at least find love for   
  
herself again. 


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, songs etc. except for the plot line.  
  
Uncle Snape was an idea borrowed from Slytherin Girl and I have permission to use it.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione stepped into the office the next morning with full intentions to grab her   
  
work and leave. But, as all plans went, there was something that kept this one   
  
from happening. Though it was in high violation of a promise that was made to her.  
  
She walked in to find two letters sitting on her desk. One had looped hand-  
  
writing in purple ink. The other had small distinct letters written in black ink.   
  
She recognized the writing of each instantly, and wished that the letters would   
  
just disappear. Or that she could disappear and leave this life and everything in it   
  
behind.  
  
She reached for the one with the purple writing, just for the fact that it was the  
  
first that her eyes had landed on. On it was:  
  
Dearest Mia,  
  
I know that you made Harry promise yesterday to tell us all to back  
  
off and leave you alone for good. To never bother you or come in any connect   
  
ever again. Well, I couldn't do that without saying something. Anything. Just to   
  
get that last word in.  
  
That day when you apparated back into the apartment, my heart leaped a little,   
  
just hoping that maybe that meant you had forgiven us and that you wer back for  
  
good.  
  
Then I saw your eyes. Those stony eyes, the wall totally back up again. We   
  
worked so hard to break it down 6 years ago but it got built again. Then we  
  
worked and worked to get it to break down again, and just when we started to   
  
make some progress we blew it completely. We forgot that you hated dishonesty   
  
of any kind, though I don't know how we could.  
  
I mean, after seventh year and all. The dishonesty that went around that year   
  
was amazing. And you were the only of the three to figure out that there was   
  
anything even wrong.   
  
Anyway, I wanted to give you this advice "Live life day by day, but don't live it in   
  
the past as it was set like that for a reason. Your job is just to figure out what that   
  
reason is" Its something my mother always used to say. Just remember it and   
  
don't forget that we, as in all of us, are here if you ever need us.  
  
Lots of love and wishes,  
  
Padma  
  
Hermione put down the letter, not knowing exactly how to react to it. She was   
  
touched by the letter, but a more dominant emotion was taking over. Anger. She   
  
was angry that she or they even dared to contact her. Especially after giving   
  
Potter strict instructions to tell the others to never bother her again.   
  
She picked up the second letter, hoping that it would bring better news, though   
  
she knew that it wouldn't. She knew who wrote it, meaning that it wouldn't bring   
  
joy to her life. Not much anyway.   
  
Hey Mia,  
  
I know that this is a surprise. That the name and the letter is a surprise.   
  
Don't worry, this wont get anyone into trouble. There's an irreversible spell on   
  
here so that only the person who was intended to read it can.  
  
I just wanted to make sure that you were ok and to tell you something. To tell you   
  
that he still loves and from the look that I saw yesterday, you still love him. I know   
  
that as I write this he's sitting and telling himself that you no longer love him. You   
  
know the him I'm talking about.  
  
I also know that I was the only one that recognized the look that passed through   
  
those stone cold eyes of yours. We became a lot closer over that year than   
  
anyone realized, and I was observant enough to know each and every look that   
  
passed over your face.  
  
I just thought that I would enlighten you to this information. He wants to tell you   
  
more than anything but fears the consequences. Fears that it will get one or all of   
  
us killed. He doesn't know the spell and he also doesn't know that I'm writing to   
  
you. This is a between you and me thing and it has to stay that way.   
  
You know why. Not only for my and your safety, but for the safety of everyone we   
  
know and love. You can write back if you wish, just make sure to use the spell.   
  
However, if you never wish to talk to me again I understand. I know that we   
  
promised to never see each other again, but this isn't the same thing. Its words,   
  
not facing each other. Don't tell him told you.  
  
L&H  
  
Blaise  
  
Hermione starred in disbelief at the letter. She couldn't believe that he had actually   
  
written to her. He hadn't spoken to her nicely in five years, unless you   
  
counted yesterday.  
  
She heard a soft knock on her door then it opened. "Granger, here's the work   
  
that the boss left. You get to do this all on your own. It's local not international.   
  
Meaning you get your wish. You can stay as far away from me as you want" he   
  
snarled.  
  
'Nice to know things are back to normal with him' she thought sarcastically. Even   
  
though her life seemed to be a total hell right now she was glad that she did had   
  
some of her sarcastic personality still, even though it was totally wasted on herself.  
  
"Yeah whatever. Thanks Malfoy" she replied in her monotone voice.   
  
Draco looked up from the ground, just barely disguising the look of surprise that   
  
wanted so badly to cross his features.  
  
He knew that she could keep a totally calm voice in any situation but this was  
  
just plain scary. She was becoming more and more like him and he didn't want   
  
that to happen.  
  
He missed his Mia more than anything. But this person standing in front of him   
  
wasn't her. She was a total stranger now, that just looked like his old friend. He   
  
knew that she had been hurt several times but this, this he never expected. He   
  
wouldn't wish this on anyone.  
  
He would never want to see anyone suffer like this. He had gone through it and he   
  
didn't want anyone else to but there was nothing he could do to keep this from   
  
happening with Hermione.  
  
He held an emotion that no deatheater, let alone a Malfoy should ever feel. He   
  
harboured a love in his heart that not even he knew the extent of but he couldn't   
  
act on it. He had spent so long trying to make it go away that he hadn't realized   
  
he had only been suppressing it while it grew more and more.   
  
Hermione looked up and saw emotion in Draco's eyes. There were so many that   
  
she couldn't ever tell how many exactly or what any of them were. Well that was   
  
a lie, she knew what one was. It was a pure pain.   
  
Draco met Hermione's eyes for a moment but broke the eye contact   
  
immediately. He didn't know what he might do if he stayed in here much longer.   
  
But whatever it was. It wouldn't be good.  
  
"Malfoy, get out and stay out. I don't want to ever see you in here again. If we   
  
have to work together it can be in your office and if the boss leaves something   
  
for you to give to me, give it to Kaya. She can pass it on."  
  
"Why would I want a mud blood bitch to set foot in my office?" Draco spat at her.   
  
He didn't know why but she had pissed him off with that. He had been expecting   
  
something like that to happen but he still had his Malfoy temper and nothing   
  
could have prepared him for the anger that she had used. She had remained calm   
  
in saying everything since their meeting.  
  
Hermione picked up the first thing she could find, having no clue what it was. "I   
  
thought I told you to GET THE HELL OUT" she yelled and threw what she later found out what  
  
the staple at him, nailing him in the stomach.  
  
"What the hell was that for bitch? I didn't do anything to you" he screamed back.  
  
"Didn't do anything? Like hell. You ruined my life, a life I had just built. I loved you   
  
more than anyone and you knew it. But you had to screw me over anyway"  
  
Draco feeling the anger build apparated right from the spot he was standing on.   
  
He had had the urge to hit her. AN urge that he hoped never to have because it   
  
made him so much like his father. Someone he loathed more than anything in this world.  
  
And worse. He wanted to hit the person that he claimed to love so much. But as   
  
he had mentioned earlier. She wasn't who he loved, she was a stranger living in   
  
the same body.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey all. I know I know. It took forever but I still dont have word on this computer.   
  
I NEED AN OPINIONI! I was wondering if you guys would perfer that I make this like 30   
  
chapters long or divide this whole thing into 3 sections and make it a trilogy. 


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own any songs, or characters or anything that's obvious in this story. Uncle Snape is from  
  
SLytherin Girl and I have permission to use it.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Draco opened his eyes to find himself outside the gates of Hogwarts. He wanted guidance and this is where it   
  
had brought him, but he would no longer get anything here.  
  
Snape no longer like or trusted him and there was no way that he would help him. Draco turned on his heel   
  
deciding to take a walk to cool down. He needed to clear his head before he want back to the Manor or to that   
  
office and did something that he might regret.  
  
Just as he began to walk away he heard his name being called.   
  
"Draco, what are you doing here?" Draco turned to see that it was Snape.  
  
"Nothing sir. I just apparated farther than I expected to" he lied smoothly, or at least he hoped to the gods above  
  
that it was smoothly.  
  
"Nope, try again. You never were able to lie to me. I've seen you manipulate even the strongest of people but   
  
you never were able to lie to me. Now tell me the truth"  
  
"Fine. I needed help with something and I when I apparated I never specified a spot or a person. I ended   
  
up here but here is no help to me because you would never help me, not even if I was lying close to death   
  
in the street" Draco answered, glaring at Snape.  
  
Why he was mad at Snape he wasn't sure. Maybe it was that he was caught in a lie or it could be and most   
  
likely was that there was no one else around to direct his anger at.  
  
"Now listen here boy. I told you many years ago that I was here if you needed to sort out any problems. Don't   
  
stand there and tell me that I don't care for you. You were like a son to me for many years and now you honestly   
  
think that I'm going to let that just go away. No, just because I have a niece and a daughter doesn't mean that   
  
I no longer have room for you. Now get your ass over here so we can have that talk" Snape hissed.  
  
Draco did as he was told not willing to say no to the seething man   
  
standing in front of him right now.  
  
He felt a bit uncomfortable considering the Snape was like Hermione's father but he didn't know who else to go  
  
to and know that the information he passed on would be safe.   
  
He followed Snape to his office, every emotion imaginable crashing through his body. You wouldn't know it   
  
though. To the average person he looked calm and collected. There were very few people that were able to   
  
read him and if he wanted no one knowing what was going through his mind, then no one would know.  
  
Draco sank down into the armchair that Snape so graciously conjured for him when they reached his office.   
  
Snape himself just sat in a chair behind his desk and waited for the boy to talk.  
  
Draco never did know how long he sat there in complete silence. For all her knew it could be anywhere from   
  
5 minutes to 5 hours. He didn't know where to start, what to say or how to say it. To, be completely blunt, he   
  
was terrified to say anything. Snape did that to him. Always had. He felt like he had done something that he   
  
shouldn't have, yet he couldn't think of anything. Well, anything besides the obvious.  
  
"I… I…I can't do this. I can't live like this anymore. It's tearing me apart. I feel like I'm ready to die. I have a heart.  
  
I need to give it all up. I don't want to die. I want to say what I feel. I…" totally incoherent sentences came   
  
tumbling out of his mouth. One after the other, the first having nothing to do with the next.  
  
Finally Snape held up his hand to silence him. "Now Draco, do me a favour and start at the very beginning where  
  
what you want to tell me all started"  
  
So that's what Draco did. He started at the beginning. The very beginning. Ran through all the events from   
  
Hermione's birthday to now. He talked about falling for her, giving up everything for her and, though in many   
  
more words, finally confessed out loud to loving her.  
  
Draco carried on for a very long time. He couldn't stop now that he started, and Snape just sat and listened to   
  
the whole thing.  
  
Contrary to popular belief, he had no idea what had happened between Draco and Hermione. So many people   
  
had assumed that Hermione would've told him by now. But as was stated earlier, that only people that knew   
  
what had happened between Draco and Hermione were Draco ad Hermione.  
  
~*~*~*~Meanwhile~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione sat at her desk, going over the events of the last few weeks. All she wanted was happiness, but   
  
someone kept taking it away from her. Right now she felt truly alone. The only person that she could think of   
  
that she even cared about anymore was Adi, who she loved to the ends of the earth. She couldn't handle giving  
  
anyone love anymore. She loved her uncle, but that was different. It was mutual and expected but she didn't love  
  
him like she loved her sister.  
  
The last love that she had had that wasn't a family member was Draco, but even that had fallen through, and   
  
Hermione had spent so long blaming herself, even though she let on to everyone that she blamed Draco.  
  
She had fought with him so much in the last little while. Hermione needed help and she needed it now. She   
  
apparated with a pop to Professor Dumbledore's office. She was the only one besides Dumbledore himself   
  
that knew it existed.  
  
He had set it up so that only she could use it. It was so that she could visit her uncle and Adi whenever she   
  
wanted to.  
  
She stopped and had a few words with the headmaster before heading down the stairs. She stopped when she   
  
reached the statues of the gargoyles. She saw smaller, happier versions and her, Harry and Ron all trying to get  
  
into the headmasters office with some urgent news or another.  
  
She walked past the Great Hall and saw the all six of them heading into a packed Great Hall, dressed up,   
  
Draco whispering something in her ear.  
  
She continued walking, and past the portrait that led to the old Head common room. Dumbledore had shut it   
  
down when their year ended; deciding that just a private room and bathroom in each house was a much better   
  
idea.  
  
She back tracked when she heard her name. "Hermione? Is that really you?" Anca asked truly surprised.  
  
"Yeah it's me alright. How are you guys?" Hermione asked them, a little glad at the familiarity of this all. They   
  
chatted for a while when Hermione asked "Hey is the password still that same?"  
  
Steven nodded. "Okay, 'serpent's lioness'" Hermione said, her voice shaking ever so slightly.   
  
She stepped into the unchanged room, and a whirlwind of memories crashed into her. Her birthday was one of   
  
the most prominent. The best birthday she had had in years. She saw herself putting everyone's chain on them,   
  
a huge smile on her face.  
  
Next she saw one of her freak outs. The room was totally destroyed. She guessed it must've been after telling   
  
Harry and Ron to fuck off. That she couldn't stand to be around them any longer.  
  
She looked up to the stairs and saw herself yelling at a teenage Malfoy to get the hell out of the bathroom. That   
  
had to be a favourite moment; it had been rather comical actually. I mean, no one got away with yelling at Draco   
  
Malfoy, but she did.  
  
Hermione turned and headed for the portrait hole, not being able to stand the memories. They were so raw. She   
  
had been so happy but now that she looked at them she got herself into the whole mess.  
  
She should never have befriended a Slytherin, they always screwed you over. She said goodbye to Anca and   
  
Steven, and headed to her uncles office, not making anymore stops.   
  
She didn't know why this was all happening now. She had been here many, many times over the years, a lot of   
  
those times over the past month. She confided in her uncle or just came to be with her sister. She even sat in   
  
the back of her uncles classes just to watch him teach.  
  
She had had many kids come up to her after classes and ask her if she was really Hermione Granger. If she had   
  
really been part of both of the most famous groups to pass through Hogwarts ever. She'd always mustered up   
  
her best smile and answered that yes, it was true. Then she would excuse herself and go up to her uncle's desk   
  
to help him take any marking he had to his office.  
  
She reached her uncles office and opened the door. Only then did it all click. Only when she saw who was sitting  
  
in the chair across from her uncle did she understand why it had all happened today.  
  
Her uncle glanced up at her, but she shook her head and just sat in a spare chair in the shadows. She listened   
  
to Draco pour out everything. Their entire past. Draco finally stopped, getting up to get a drink.  
  
He stopped, frozen in his tracks when he saw something move out of the corner of his eyes. It was a slight   
  
movement that most would've missed. It came from the darkest corner of the room, and it scared him for a   
  
moment.  
  
"Surprised Malfoy?" Hermione asked coming out of the corner.  
  
"Granger, what the hell are you doing here? Your supposed to be at work"  
  
"I could say the same to you. And I have more right to be here then you do. And where do you get off tell   
  
someone everything that happened between us?"  
  
"I needed to talk, it brought me here. Simple as that. Just how long had you been sitting there?"  
  
"Only about five minutes. Just long enough to understand what you were telling him"  
  
Draco spun to face Snape, "why didn't you tell me that someone had come in?"  
  
"Because, though she didn't speak, she didn't want me to. And besides, it's not my place to interfere. I did that   
  
once and look where it brought you two. No where. You guys need to listen to each other for once. Need to take   
  
a deep breath and tell each other what's going on because all you're doing is yelling"  
  
"You know what? I'm gone. I can't take living in this hell anymore than the rest of us. Look at me okay. For gods   
  
sake, look at me. Look at what's happened to me. I'm not me anymore. I not Hermione Granger. What don't you   
  
understand? I don't want to talk; I don't want to go back to my old self. I lived like that for too long. As much as I   
  
hate the way I am now, I don't want to change. I like being able to hide all emotions, I like being able to tell   
  
someone to go away without speaking. All I want to change is my past. That past that made me this way. I wish   
  
I had never come here or made any of the friends I did. I wish I could change it all, and just not have any pain in   
  
my life. But that'll never happen. I screwed myself over though. Malfoy, I've been blaming you for so long. I've   
  
been blaming you for ruining my life, when it was me who ruined my life."  
  
All the sentences that she strung together made absolutely no sense, to Draco or Snape. It was all things that   
  
contradicted each other. (A/N: Yes I do realize this) But some how Draco got the point. He got the point that she   
  
wanted out, out of this life. That she wanted to start over. In a different place, not here where the memories all lie.   
  
But he couldn't let that happen.  
  
Hermione turned to leave, but felt a hand on her shoulder. She breathed in deeply, she wanted to go. She   
  
wanted to leave this country, this world that she lived in behind. But she turned around, meeting grey eyes.  
  
"Please don't leave" Draco almost pleaded.  
  
"Why?" came Hermione's icy answer before heading out the door.  
  
"Because I still love you" Draco said quietly.  
  
Hermione froze in her tracks, then turned around and….  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey all. Is this mean?? Leaving it here for the next part to come along? Yes yes is. But I guess you'll all have to   
  
deal with it. I'm sorry for the abrupt ending but it was to good to say no to so I just had to seize to opportunity.   
  
I'm on x-mas vaca though, so I should have the first few chapters out for the next installment soon.  
  
Oh, and to the apparateing thing. Draco apparated outside Hogwarts grounds and re-read the Hermione   
  
apparating part very carefully and it should make sense.  
  
Oh, and though I'm to lazy to list every name in here, I'd just like to say a big thanks to all the reviews that have   
  
followed my story(ies) so closely. You really helped me. Also and big thanks to my Beta, MissyBird 12 (I think   
  
thats it)  
  
Well, till next time,  
  
Puremudblood. 


End file.
